Mass effect : darkest fears
by Luke Santiago
Summary: It's just a fanfic story of mass effect
1. Chapter 1

Some what strong sexual Content

strong Language

Alcohol and drug use

for 18 years or older

She joined the N7-program at the age of 24, her biotics were amazingly strong for her age and training. The Alliance had to put safeguards on her biotic amps to restrict her powers. Isabel was classified as a fury which was a type of adept. She also has a younger brother named Remus Victor Cross, he was a vanguard and a hothead at that. But we'll talk more about his background later.


	2. Chapter 3

Isabel was still holding her brother in her arms. She look around for anything that could help them get off the planet. She looks down at Remus. Tears We're still running down her face.

"Help will be here, don't worry they'll be here soon, I promise."

" are you there? Are you ok okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine but... Remus is hurt really bad. He was shot and knocked out by the mecs."

A shuttled lands a few feet from them. Three soldiers step out and rushes over to them. The medic checks on Remus to check on his Condition. He lets out a sigh.

"This is not good, we have to get him to the citadel now or he may die."

The medic throws him over hiss shoulder and Carries him to the shuttled. He hooks him up to the life support. Isabel was just frozen in place. She was in shock.

"Cross snap out of it, we need to go. We need to get him to the citadel or he will you understand what I'm saying?"

Ulysees Morgan kneeled down by Isabel and slaps he across the face . She looks at with tears still running down her face. She was still holding the gun in her hand. Her hand was shaking as she Raised the gun to her head trying to pull the trigger. Ulysees punches her in the side of the face, knocking her out and taking her gun away.

"God damn it Isabel, I said snap out of it."

"Huh?"

she falls to the ground. picks her up carrying her to the shuttled. He looked back at all the dead mecs then looks down at her. He thinks to himself "Damn they weren't lying when they said she was strong for her age." He lays her down and shuts the door.

" Get us to the damn citadel now."

" Yes sir."

Felix Frost set the course for the citadel. Two hours later they arrive at the citadel. The medical team Met mathematically at the docking bay. And Remus was rushed to the ER. They were able to stabilize him. Button Isabel was still in shock.


	3. Chapter 4

Isabel wakes up in the infirmary on the citadel. Remus was in the bed next to her. He was in a lot of pain, his biotic amp implants were Basically destroyed. Isabel was the lucky one, all she got was a black eye. Which Ulysees gave her to stop her from shooting herself in the head.

"Isabel wake up."

"Isabel you need to wake up."

"Isabel please wake up it's me, Remus."

She jump up quickly in the bed holding the side of her head. Her vision a little blurry. She turns to side where the voice came from. She Sees Remus in the bed next to her. She smiles at him.

"Remus! Oh my god, I'm so glad your okay."

"Why did you rush in like that? You almost got yourself killed and you would have left me all alone with no one else. You asshole don't do that again. You hear me?"

Doctor Michel walks up to them, looking at her data pad. She pulled up his files. As she looks them over, she begins to frown.

" I don't know how to tell you this but your amp were destroyed, it would take a lot of work to replace them."

"Doc, I... I guess it was all for the best. I always rush in getting into trouble and I almost got myself killed this time, next time I may not be so lucky."

walks around to Isabel.

" , do you know what you tried to do right?"

"Umm... It's a bit hazy, I don't really remember much of what happen down there."

"I remember Remus getting hurt and me killing all the mecs, but after that everything just goes black."

"(comm) , just how hard did you hit that poor girl? She doesn't remember trying to shoot herself."

"Can I get out of this bed now?"

Isabel slowly gets out of bed and stands up. she starts to put back on her uniform and dog tags back on. She leans down to kiss Remus on the forehead.

"Damn it Sis, why do you always got to do that?"

"Because I love my little brother."

"I'm only 5 years younger then you."

She walks towards the infirmary doors and looks over at and smiles at her.

"Take good care of my brother for me will you?"

"I will, you have my word."

She leaves the infirmary and heads download purgatory for a drink and to have a little fun. She had about three glass of Ryncol before she started dancing. She bumped into Gillian Shepard and Kaidan.

"Holy shit I'm so sorry, I'm a little drunk and I didn't even see you there. Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?

"It's alright I'm fine really, you didn't hurt me."

" Oh My God it's you. and Kaidan, I've always wanted to be a part of your crew."

"We'll I do have a spot for you and your brother, if you want it."

" Hell yea! I want to join your crew. Umm I mean it would be a great honor to join you and your crew. "

So Isabel and Remus joined Shepard's crew and she couldn't have been happier, she loaded hers and Remus gear onto the Normandy and she made herself at home. She finally ad a place to call home.


	4. Chapter 5

Isabel was unpacking her stuff in the port side observation. she put the picture off her brother on the nightstand next to her bad. She looked around the room as she unpacked her underwear and other clothes. She smiled lightly then Begins to frown, because Remus was unable to join her on the Normandy. Kaidan knocks on her door.

"Come in."

"So, how are you fitting in on the ship?"

"Oh it's you! I mean Major."

She stands up and salutes Kaidan.

"There's no need to salute me and I should be saluting you since you out rank me."

She blushes lightly and smiles and quickly hides her underwear from Kaidan.

" Right, but you are a spectre and that means you out rank me, right?"

He laughs and smiles and asked her how her brother is doing.

"So, how is Remus doing? I'm sorry he couldn't join us."

" It's okay, I'm sure he'll be finer, but we've never been a part for too long."

" Can I ask you a question major, it's kinda personal if you don't mind?"

He laughs.

" Sure thing. Whats the question and call me Kaidan."

She gets nervous and turns red and starts playing with her hands.

" Are you and the commander Together, you know are you to dating?"

He raise an eyebrow at her.

" Why are you asking? Do you have a crush on the commander or me?"

"ummmm, noooooooooo."

She begins to blushes badly.

Isabel takes a step back and slips on some off her panties she drop by mistake on the floor and hits her head on the nightstand and knocks herself out before Kaidan could catch her.

" Isabel are you okay?"

He picks her up and lays her in the bed and covers her up and goes to get the doc. Kaidan went to get Doctor Chakwas from the med-bay. He knocked on the door. The door opened and he walked in her office.

" Doctor Chakwas, ummm I need your help, Isabel slipped and fall and hit her head on the nightstand in her room."

Doctor Chakwas looked at him strangely.

" How did she slip in her room? What did she slip on?"

" Ummm her panties."

" Major, what were you two doing, for her to slip on her panties?"

" Huh? Wait,we were just talking while she unpacked and I guess didn't want me to see them and I guess she dropped a pair and slipped on them."

" If you say so major, Leyte go check on her."

Kaidan and Chakwas headed down to Isabel's room. So Chakwas could check on her. She scanned Isabel with her omni-tool.

"hmmm, She seems to be fine it's just a small bump on the head. She just needs to sleep."

" That's great, thank you doc."

Isabel wakes up a few hours, holding her head as she sat up. She looked around the room wondering how she got into her bad. She got out of bed and walked over other bathroom and turned on the shower and waited till it got hot. She got underdressed and stepped into the shower letting the hot water run down her back.

She thinks to herself.

"am I really here with Shepard, Kaidan, Liara and the rest of the crew of the Normandy?"

" How did I get so lucky?"

she giggles to herself. She turns off the water and Grabs her robe and puts it on, then steps out of the bathroom. There's a knock at her door.

" Just a minute, I'm getting dressed, I'm just getting out of the shower."

She quickly puts on her bra and panties then puts on some jeans and a T-shirt and opens the door.

" Who is it?"

"It's Liara, can I come in so we can talk?"

"Umm, sure thing."

"Thank you. "

Liara walked into Isabel's room with a smile on her face. Isabel started blushing. The both sat down at the table in her room and started talking .

"So you and Remus, don't even remember Your parents or who they were?"

" No, we have no clue who they were or what they did?"

"Yes, that's why, I'm so protective of him. I don't want to lose him.

" I'm sorry, he had to stay on the citadel."

"it's ok I'm sure he's ok, right?"

"of course he is."

Liara smile at her and gets up and hugs Isabel and then heads for the door and goes back to her office. Isabel sighs then heads down to the mess hall for Coffee and something to eat. She pours herself some coffee and grabs a Protein bar and heads back to her room not talking to anyone.

She Finishes her coffee and protein bar and Begins to work out doing sit-ups and push-ups. As she waits to go on a mission.

[comm]

" Everyone to the briefing room ASAP."

Isabel got there first and sat down. Everyone else arrived there shortly after Shepard walked in and started talking.

"Okay team we have a mission, we are going to be Bringingdown a Cerberus base on a planet a called Konus in the Attican Traverse."

Kaidan Replies

" So who's going on the mission commander?"

" It's going to be you, Isabel, Liara and myself, we leave in five so be ready."

Liara and Kaidan looks at Isabel.

" So are you ready?"

" Ummm I'm not sure."

They land on Konus just outside the base and steps off the Shuttle. Everyone stayed low so the troopers wouldn't see them. Shepard looks at them.

" Everyone stay low, no need to be a hero am I clear?"

"Isabel and shepard headed around back running int o a group of troopers. Isabel activated her annihilation field and a ark aura surrounded her. She hit one of the troopers with dark channel. Shepard cloaked and shot and killed two centurions with her back widow.

"Nice! Shepard."

"thanks now Focus."

" Right, sorry."

Isabel hits a trooper with throw knocking him against the wall and killing him. They run up entering the base as they met up with Kaidan and Liara. Liara was downloading the files and looking at them at the same time. She findes ship, weapons, tech, and bomb blue paints. Liara came a cross one file that almost left her Speechless.

"Shepard, Isabel I think you both are gonna wanna see this."

Shepard and Isabel walk over to her and started looking at the data. Isabel's face got white as a ghost. Shepard was in a bit of a shock.

"No no no. This can't be true, our parents worked for Cerberus. I don't believe it. "

Isabel Began cry.

" Isabel, I'm sure there's a good reason for this.

Shepard patted her on the back softly.

" Wait theres more here on her parents. "

Kaidan pointed at another file that hadn't been open. They open the file and began reading it. The file was on test they ran on Isabel and Remus, when they were just kids. Genetic modifications was done to Isabel Ito increase her biotic power and overcharged amps were put in and they also erased her memory.

" God damn it, My mom and dad used me and Remus as a fucking Cerberus lab rat. "

" I guess, we were just lab rats to them and they never loved us."

Shepard, Kaidan, and Liara tried to hold back their tears.

"Your not a Cerberus lab rat, your Isabel Aubrey Cross a good hearted personnel that loves and cares for everyone and your the best damn N7-fury in the whole Alliance. We all care for you.

Kaidan wiped the tears from his face.

"Shepard, Is right your not a lab rat your a great person.

Liara looked up at them.

"I do everything possible to help you have my word."

Liara started looking at the files again and came across Remus's files as well. She reads through the file pretty much the same thing in Isabel's file. But they were planning on recruiting him, not letting him know he was joining Cerberus till it was too late.

"By the goddess, This is not good."

Shepard and Isabel quickly turned to Liara.

"What is it? Liara what's wrong?"

"Is it about my brother, Remus?"

" Umm yea, Cerberus plans on recruiting him."

[comm]

"We have to warn him about this."

"Remus, come in, Remus come in."


	5. Chapter 2

some what strong sexual Content

strong Language

Alcohol and drug use

18 years and older

Isabel and Remus Landed on Suexietis a newly discovered planet by the Alliance. They sent Isabel and Remus to check out rumors of mec activity on the planet. The rumors were they were smuggling classified Tech and weapons. As they stepped of the shuttled, Isabel looked a Remus.

"Remus be careful I don't wanna see you get hurt again."

"Sis, You worry to much, I'll be fine ." He laughs.

"Remus..."

"Damn it, Sis I'll be fine."

They discovered a small base on the north side of the planet. Some mecs were outside the base walking around talking to each other. Isabel and Remus scouted the base out see to how many there were.

[mec's comm chatter:]

"This is a pretty nice job we got here just guarding these weapons and tech."

"I know man, easiest job I've every had we do nothing all day but watch these boxes. Pass me another beer would you?"

Isabll and Remus move in slowly trying to sneak up on the mecs. They get to a hill over looking the base. She places her hand on his shoulder looking at him.

"Now don't do anything stupid, it's just the two of us out here with back up a good hour away."

"Sis, let me show you how it's done, I'll stop all of them by myself."

He charges in using biotic charge stopping just short of the mecs. They turned to him "what the fuck where'd he come from" they opened fire on him taking down his barrier then knocking him out. Isabel yells out.

"Remus!"

Tears where running down her face out of fear of losing her younger brother. She hit one the one them with dark channel, then hitting him again with throw causing a massive biotic Explosion wiping out the other mecs.

She rushes down to Remus to check on him. As she makes her way down there she notices that one of the mecs is still alive. Isabel walks over to him and places her boot i his throat and pulls out her gun. "This is for my brother " the mec bags for his life. But she doesn't care, she just shoots him In the head.

She runs over to Remus to apply med-gel on his wounds. he was in real bad shape and Unconscious she had him in her arms.

"Remus stay with me don't die on me your the only family I have left. I need a E-vec ASAP my brothers hurt bad."


	6. Chapter 6

They were having trouble getting Remus to answer their calls. Isabel was freaking out about finding out that their parents worked for Cerberus and that they used them as lab rats. Shepard tried to calm her down, but was having a hard time doing so.

"Isabel listen to me."

She placed her hands on Isabel's face and turn it to her's with tears in her eyes. Shepard looked into Isabel's eyes.

"I'm sure Remus is okay,he's on the citadel remember?"

Isabel sighed and started to cry as she hugged Shepard. Shepard patted her on the back. Shepard whispered in her ear.

"I'm here for you Isabel, We'll make sure he's safe."

Isabel smiled for a second.

"I guess your right Shepard, I just can;t lose the only family I have left."

"Shepard, can we go back to the citadelto check on him please?"

Shepard looked at her and smiled.

"Sure we can, Joker come in, we need a pick up at my location."

They set up a thermal nuke at the center of the base and copied all the data and wiped the hard drives clean. They ran outside of the base as joker lands the shuttled outside the base on the landing pad. Shepard hands Isabel the detontor.

"Thanks Shepard, Lets get the hell out of here."

They all step onto the shuttled and the door cloese The shuttled takes off like a bolt of lighting. Isabel's hand was on the trigger, as she pushed it, they just make it out of the blast range and safely back to the Normandy. As the shuttled lands in the docking bay of the Normandy, Isabel stands up and opens the shuttled doors and jumps down and heads straight for her room. She gets into her room and shuts and locks the door. she took off her armor and crawled up into her bed sitting with her back to the wall and her knees to her chest.

She sighs to herself as Shepard stands outside her door about to knock on it as Joker contected over the comms.

"Commander, you there?"

"Yes, Joker was is it? I'm trying to check in on Isabel to see how sheis doing since we found out..."

"Well there's more bad news Commander, Remus was seen leavinbg the citadel with a group of people that may have been Cerberus and he left with them on his own free will."

"Tell me your joking, Joker?"

"I'm not."

Shepars sighs as she kocks on the door.

"Isabel, Are you in there? Can i come in to talk to you. There's more bad news."

"Shepard, is that you?"

"Yes its me, can I come in?"

"Ummm sure, Let me put my robe on okay?"

Isabel gets up and throws her Black robe on and opens the door for Shepard. Shepard walks in with a sad look on her face and a tear in her eye. Shepard was holding a bottle of Ryncol in her hand.

"Thanks for letting me in, I came up here to check on you and maybe havea drink with you. But I got some bad news before I knocked on your door."

Tears started rolling down Shepards face. Isabel looked at Shepard.

"What is it?"

Whats wrong?"

"Why are you crying?"

Isabel looked into Shepard's eyes as Shepard spoke.

"Isabel, C-sec saw Remus leaving with people that looked a lot like Cerberus. I'm sorry, but they don't know where they went."

Isabel looked at Shepard and started to cry.

"You promiss you would protect him."

Isabel hits her hands on Shepard's chest. Shepard grabs her hands and looks into Isabel"s eyes and leans in and kisses her on her silky soft lips. Isabel looked at her with shock.

"Shepard... I didn't know you felt that way about me."

Isabel started blushing a deep red as Shepard pulled her close.

"It's true, I fell in love with you from the first time you bumpped into me."

Isabel Kisses Shepard deeply as Shepard sildes off her robe.

"Shepard, Stay with me tonight."

Shepard smiles.

"I wasn't planning on leaving."

Shepard picks her up still kissing her as she cares her to the bed laying her down genily.

Isabel puts off Shepards shirt and sees that shes not wearing a bra.

"Umm your not waering a bra?"

"I told you came up here to talk and to have a drink with you and maybe more."

They kissed and made passionate love through out the whole night.


End file.
